


He Sure is Something

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Final Haikyuu Quest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, RPG AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Koutarou goes out on a hunt, promising to return with a bounty fit for his husband, Keiji. What he comes back with is not quite the dead animal anyone was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sure is Something

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely artwork http://kim-quim.tumblr.com/post/113921704920/more-twitter-doodles-with-royalakaboku-with
> 
> I thought to myself, owls hunt rodents, so Bokuto would hunt a giant rodent, so....capybaras???  
> I mostly just wanted to write him saying "hey hey hey" in the most quiet voice ever so this is completely self indulgent stuff.

The kingdom of Fukuroudani was a peaceful yet powerful one, ruled by their great leader, Bokuto Koutarou. Just a few years prior he had been wed to the love of his life, Akaashi Keiji. On the day of their joining, their subjects looked upon them with hope for a prosperous era with two capable kings at the reigns. One bold and excitable but also responsible and direct. The other quiet and a bit sharp but also calculating and critical.

The sunlight poured through the windows of their bedroom. Bokuto had left the curtains open again. Akaashi opened his eyes slowly and turned on his side, seeing his husband still asleep, snoring lightly. He sat up and stretched his upper body, then nudged his bed mate.

"Bokuto-san. Wake up. It's morning." His voice was soft and light, almost unsuited to waking someone. But Bokuto's eyes opened as soon as he heard Akaashi's voice. But it was clear he wasn't completely awake.

"You know. It's about time we used first names, you know? We've been married for three years, you know." He rolled over a bit and pressed his face into Akaashi's hip.

"We can talk about it once you've woken up more." Of course, by then Bokuto will have forgotten this conversation. Akaashi was about to leave the bed to get ready for the day when Bokuto hugged his waist, still lying down.

"Morning kiss."

Akaashi bent down and kissed his temple, bring a smile to his lover's face. He was a little more alert now, but remained in bed while Akaashi got dressed. When he finished, he pulled the covers back slightly.

"Bokuto-san, isn't there something you need to do today?"

"The...the hunt...", he answered without thinking. Then, as if it clicked, he shot up and burst from the bed, pillows flying. "Tonight's the hunt!"

"That's right. You need to finish all of your work if you want to go." Akaashi smiled and watched him get dressed in a flurry. Every month, the most skilled warriors of the kingdom joined and ventured into the forest to hunt in a night of camaraderie and sport. Seeing the look on Akaashi's face when he returned with an excellent kill always lifted Bokuto's spirits as well.

"What's the prey for tonight?", Bokuto asked, his head poking through a shirt.

"There's been rumors about a particularly belligerent capybara roaming around."

"I can't wait." He kissed Akaashi's cheek. "Alright! Another day of ruling the country. Let's make it a good one!"

"Then, first you have a meeting with your advisors, after that-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", Bokuto bent over backwards and groaned, his excitement turning into irritation. "Can't night come any faster? I want to bring back something impressive for you!"

"I am equally satisfied by you completing your tasks for the day as I am when you come home with a giant boar."

He froze in his bending, his head almost touching the floor. "Really?"

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto stood straight, kissing his cheek again. "I'll finish it really fast!" With that, he left the room to go about his duties. Akaashi followed at a slower pace to handle his own business. By lunch time, Bokuto was on his last legs, having been so quick to work that he'd forgotten breakfast. After a few bites, he began to regain his energy.

He had the strength to finish out the day and soon the sun began to set. He was outside, preparing for the hunt with the others while Akaashi watched. Occasionally, he also joined but tonight was one of the times he chose to stay behind.

"Capybaras aren't normally aggressive, right?", Bokuto asked.

"Not normally. But this one has been attacking villagers. It's strange", Akaashi crossed his arms.

The twinkling stars had replaced the sun and their troop was ready to head out. Bokuto faced Akaashi, looking at him expectantly. Not needing a word to be said, Akaashi kissed his lips, giving him his good luck kiss.

"I'll bring you back something incredible!"

"I look forward to it."

Mounting his horse and taking the lead, they sped off, away from the castle. They came to the edge of the forest and stopped there, continuing on foot through the trees while a couple squires watched the horses. Every man was on the look out for their prey, hoping to be the one to get the kill. Most of the rustles were ignored. They were small and of the nocturnal creatures going about their business.

Bokuto stopped in his tracks when he heard something bigger moving about in the darkness. The scattered glow of the moon was their only light but his eyes used to it. The sound of the large animal got rougher and closer. One of his men moved out towards the left and the others followed, realizing he had caught sight of the beast. Then Bokuto saw it.

It did look 'particularly belligerent', with matted fur and long teeth. Bokuto was prepared to continue the hunt as something moved about the trees. Normally, he wouldn't have paid it any mind, but then he heard crying. A baby's crying. The others kept on following the capybara, unaware that their king wasn't behind them. Bokuto followed the cries until he came to the source, but didn't immediately see an infant anywhere.

Until he figured out the sound was coming from above and looked up. Hanging on a thick branch was a bundle, bound tightly. Bokuto climbed the tree and onto the branch slowly, so as not to disturb it too much. With cautious hands, he untied the bundle and cradled it in his arms, rocking the crying babe.

"Hey, hey, hey", he said softly, trying to calm them. He kept at it until the baby stopped. The exertion of crying had tired them out, along with Bokuto's rocking motions, and now the baby was asleep. He tied the bundle to his chest and carefully climbed down, making his way back to the horses. Minutes later, the rest of the hunting party returned empty handed.

The capybara was more than belligerent and had taken a bite out of more than one of them. It would take more to get that beast down. There were questioning looks regarding the new addition but Bokuto said no more than finding him in the woods. They returned at a slower pace, in consideration for the sleeping child. They made it to the castle and Bokuto went to his bedroom, where Akaashi was waiting up, as he always did for hunts.

"Did the hunt go wel-Is that a baby?"

"He was left all alone in the dark there. Someone just left him there. I couldn't leave him. He would've-"

"Bokuto-san. I am not upset."

"You're not?"

Akaashi shook his head. "You did the right thing. I can't believe anyone would do this to a child. Tonight he can stay here but we must find his parents." He approached Bokuto who had untied the bundle and was now holding it in his arms, presenting the face to him. Now in the light, he could see the wisps of orange hair. The baby opened his eyes, revealing deep, warm browns.

"I told you I'd bring back something great", Bokuto smiled.

* * *

Underneath the wrappings keeping the baby warm had been a letter. It revealed the name, Hinata Shouyou, and that the parents could no longer care for him, but not much else. It didn't have the parent's names or any indication of where they hailed. The only significant information was the baby's date of birth. Even so, Akaashi had sent out people to search for anyone who knew of Hinata's origins.

They had tried to have him watched by a nursemaid but no one could replicate Bokuto's 'heyheyhey's in the comforting way he could. So Hinata was attached to him all day. At times, he was with Akaashi, punctuating the quiet man's sentences with gurgles. After weeks of this and nothing to show for the search, Akaashi approached Bokuto about taking him in as their own.

"Everyone has already become accustomed to him and we are in need of an heir. And I don't think he'll accept anyone but you as a father at this point-"

"AkAAshi!", Bokuto wrapped is arms around him in a tight hug. That was all Akaashi needed to hear in regard of his approval. A few days later, Hinata was officially instated as the crown prince and royal heir of Fukuroudani. Akaashi held Hinata in his arms with Bokuto at his side, both dressed in full regalia as they stood out on a balcony, presenting the new prince to all in attendance.

"Our own son", Bokuto looked down at him with complete adoration, thinking of all the things he could pass on. Akaashi's own face, usually kept in a cool expression, allowed a soft smile for this joyous day. He had already given his heart to the little prince. As if understanding the moment himself, Hinata smiled, prompting Bokuto to explode while Akaashi tried to reign him in with, "It's only gas, Bokuto-san."

Their lives had changed with a princeling to look after, so many new things to consider but it was a good change. Akaashi hadn't seen Bokuto this elated since their wedding. Now they had to deal with late night feedings, diaper changes, and ear piercing crying but they had managed. That peace had ended as soon as Hinata learned how to walk.

* * *

The padding of little feet had become a familiar sound in the castle. Four year old Hinata ran everywhere, even if he wasn't in a rush to get there. Right now, he was in fact in a hurry. He had asked a guard about the whereabouts of his parents and was pointed towards the library. When he arrived, he found the two of them at a table, pouring over a document.

"Daddy! Papa! Look what they made me!" His outfit put a smile on their faces. Bokuto having commissioned the clothing looked especially proud.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who let this bird of prey in here?!"

Akaashi would've scolded their lack of library etiquette but it was hard to do so when Hinata was dressed in a comfortable looking owl costume. There was no shortage of owl imagery in their castle but seeing Hinata wear it gleefully put something warm in his chest. It was almost as if he could see the honorable young man he would grow to be and eventually rule. Something on the document caught his eye and he brought Bokuto's attention to it for a moment, taking their gaze off Hinata.

"Look! Look!", Hinata's excited voice called.

Out of habit, they both looked up and Akaashi felt his heart stop. In those few seconds, Hinata had managed to climb on top of one of the very tall bookshelves. He flapped his arms wildly.

"Catch me!"

He jumped and Akaashi thought his own life would end right there. Hinata was plummeting with a smile. And Bokuto was diving forward until he landed on the spot where Hinata would have crashed, cushioning him as he fell onto Bokuto's back. Akaashi put a hand to his chest, trying to calm it while Hinata was giggling obliviously. Bokuto moved so he was on his back and Hinata was seated on his chest.

Bokuto sat up slowly and grinned weakly as Akaashi who had walked over to check on them (mostly his husband since Hinata seemed itching for another go).

"He's something incredible, isn't he?", Bokuto patted the top of Hinata's hooded head.

Akaashi gathered Hinata in his arms and kissed Bokuto's cheek. "Like his father."

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to expand on this but that would involve some angsty stuff about Karasuno and Hinata's origins and we'll see if I ever get to that but for now, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
